


Sift

by deadcellredux



Series: Kuroshitsuji Drabbles [14]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Baking, Drabble, Dysfunctional Relationships, Grelliam, Other, Ronald doesn't get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/pseuds/deadcellredux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell sends a gift to the Dispatch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sift

Her stint as butler earns certain privilege; mastery in baking is par for such a course. She finds herself buried to elbows in flour, sugar, food coloring; subject to criticism from Sebastian and that shitty little lord.

She keeps on. She has friends to impress, after all.

\+ + +

Ronald’s ecstatic when the cookies arrive; he figures they’re from General, some secret admirer.

William’s the only one who can tell they’re from Grell; the arrangement’s gaudy, the note in garish red calligraphy.

 _Miss you terribly_ , it reads. _Enjoy these_.

The knot in William’s throat tightens. When he sips his tea, it’s bitter.


End file.
